a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible roof assembly which can be used for a boat or other situations.
b) Background of the Invention
Quite often a boat, such as a small or medium size power boat has a roof structure over at least a portion of the boat. To accommodate the person or persons in the boat, the roof structure must be at a sufficiently high level above the deck of the boat. There are some situations where the boat is to be stored or shipped in a confined structure relative to it's total height dimension. In these situations it is desirable that roof structure could be moved to a lower location so as to reduce the overall height dimension. Beyond this, it would be obviously desirable if  the movement of the roof structure between the upper deployed position and its lower collapsed position could be done as conveniently as possible. 